Torque-transmitting transmission shafts with gearwheels arranged on them are very commonly used in the construction of transmissions. There are many possible ways to fix the gearwheels on the transmission shaft. Particularly well known are positive-locking shaft-hub connections such as the spline shaft connection, the notched-tooth connection, the involute profile connection, the polygonal profile connection, the keyed connection and the pin connection.
In addition there are friction-force-locking shaft-hub connections such as the press-fit and shrink-fit connections. A connection of a gearwheel to a rotating shaft for the transmission of torque by means of a shrink fit without any additional positive-locking component, be it a keyway, a driving tooth array or a pin, is used not only in transmissions for motor vehicles but quite generally in very many machines.
Furthermore, material-merged connections such as welded, soldered or adhesively bonded connections are also known.
Finally, there are also combined shaft-hub connections. These include non material-merged shaft-hub connections such as the press-knurled connection and the press-point connection, as well as partial material-merged combined shaft-hub connections such as the press-adhesive connection, the press-brazed connection and the press-welded connection.
Furthermore, the soldered-welded connection is known as a material-merged combined shaft-hub connection.
In DE 196 20 330 A1 it is proposed to connect a gearwheel to a shaft by means of a shrink fit and, in addition, to fix it by means of a positive-locking connection to prevent movements. In this context the positive-locking connection can be a pin connection with the pin either engaging partially in the shaft or extending completely through it.
Moreover, from DE 10319629 A1 a shaft-hub connection is known, in which two gearwheels arranged directly adjacent to one another are fixed onto a shaft by means of a shrink fit, with the two gearwheels partially overlapping and being connected to one another by a shrink fit. With such a shaft-hub connection, the torque transmission ability is increased compared with two gearwheels fixed on a shaft separately from one another, each by a shrink fit.
Furthermore, from DE 10144915 A1 a double gearwheel consisting of two gearwheels connected to one another in a rotationally fixed manner is known, which is arranged on a shaft by means of a so-termed toothed-wheel supporting structure. In this case a first gearwheel having an axially extending hub section engages with the shaft, and is adapted thereto in a centering manner with a rotation-preventing, positive-locking section and a first fitting section, which are formed in different positions.